Happy Endings
by Little-Ditty-bout-my-OTP
Summary: We all know the stories, we all know the fairy tales. We all get the glory of making it for ourselves. AU Swan Queen. The Evil Queen will have her happy ending. And she will have her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Happy Ending

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. The Evil Queen will have her happy ending. And she will have her revenge.

Word Count: This chapter: 308; Total: 308

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late," she purred in a low, dangerous voice before striding purposefully, regally through the hall. The soles of her boots clicked and echoed in the stunned silence the grand entrance had wrought over the once happy people.<p>

She almost smiled when a pair of braver palace guards attempted to stop her; instead the duo was thrown to crash into opposite walls.

"Run! It's the Queen!"Foolish little man, as if running would do any good at all.

"She's not a queen anymore." Snow always did have fire, seemingly too strong to be stamped out. "She's nothing more than an evil witch!"

"No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need." And Snow's _charming_ prince, the one who broke Maleficent sleeping curse. All of them weak and watery and so _good_. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding."

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary dear, I've come to make a vow of my own." She would cause all of them suffering beyond the likes of which they could never imagine.

"We will hear nothing from you!" cried the precious flake of snow. But she would melt that overconfidence.

Pacing back and forth, with all the dangerous grace of a panther, she watched the frightened, meek people. "Have your wedding, your happy, _happy_ day. For tomorrow, that is when my revenge begins. You made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, I will have _my_ happy ending. And it will bring you pain beyond your darkest nightmares, something too horrible for you to contemplate. But that,_ that_, is the delicious part. Out of your suffering will rise my victory."

Indeed, that brave front melted from Snow and her prince. "I will taint your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Happy Ending

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. The Evil Queen will have her happy ending. And she will have her revenge.

Word Count: This chapter: 847; Total: 1155

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

I can't help the Thomas/Ella thing, I'm not messing much with Rumplestiltskin because that's a knot of plot I can't even begin to think about.

* * *

><p>Many feared Prince James and his beautiful Snow White too lenient with the Evil Queen. But, in time, the threat was forgotten. Then, happily, a daughter was born. And she was given the name <em>Emma<em>.

Kings and Queens came from all around to bring gifts for the child. But, for the boasting of her charming father, many were unprepared to give gifts to a daughter in lieu of a son. Among them was the bereft princess, Cinderella, and her own daughter, Alexandra.

It was then that Snow White and Prince James decided: their Emma and Alexandra would become friends. Thus Snow could comfort Ella, while James searched for his magically banished friend, Thomas.

In the early days of the arrangement it was an excuse for Snow and Ella to visit, their daughters far too young to play or even understand. But soon the visit were both looked forward to and dreaded; the former by the princesses and the latter by whichever palace staff had to chase after the terrors.

Apart both girls were fine; Alexandra was quiet and mild mannered, Emma a bit fantastical in her make believe games but capable of behaving when reminded. Together the boisterous younger girl made her older friend come out of her shell and join in the mischief. Not parents nor palace staff had the heart to do more than gently scold the two.

The years passed in that fashion; one month Ella would bring Alexandra to visit her friends, the next Snow, and occasionally James, would escort Emma. Until one day…

"Sweetheart, we have to wait for your mother to get back from the dwarves, and then we can leave," James explained, crouched in front of his young daughter. Her honey-blonde hair and striking blue eyes looked so much like him, but the pout which pulled at Emma's lips was all Snow.

"Daddy, I'm a big girl," explained the princess, like she was the adult talking to a child instead of the reverse. "I can go _now_. And you and Mamma can come later."

Emma had him wrapped around her little finger, and James quickly agreed. And the carriage trundled off to Ella's with the intent that James and Snow would meet their daughter along the way.

She wasn't old enough to understand why, but Emma knew her parents laughed about taking the scenic route. It was pretty but, without her parents to entertain the young princess, Emma quickly got bored. "Boo!" the girl shouted, poking her head through the window next to the driver. Both driver and horses were used to the antics of the rambunctious blonde and didn't startle easily.

Still the driver gave a dramatic flinch at her voice, much to Emma's delight. "It's just me!"

Smiling down at the girl the driver played the game with her. "Oh, Princess, you scared me."

This game might have entertained the blonde whirlwind for some minutes, but a beautiful flower on the roadside diverted her wandering attention. "Oh stop! I wanna pick the flower for my Mamma."

Nearly tumbling from the carriage in her excitement, Emma hurried to the flower she'd seen. It was a rose like the ones in the garden at the palace, but this one was a deep, beautiful red that made Emma want to reach out and touch it.

"Ah ah ah," a voice cautioned before the princess touched the flower. Emma looked up to see a tall, beautiful lady dressed all in black. "Shouldn't you ask before touching other people's things? Besides, you will prick yourself on the thorns dear."

While 'no' was not a common thing for Emma to hear, her parents were teaching her manners. "May I please pick the flower for my Mamma? I'm a princess."

"Indeed?" The woman in black knelt next to Emma and brought out a knife. Before the princess could either be afraid or reach out for the knife, the woman deftly cut the stem of the flower and held it out to Emma. "A beautiful princess deserves a beautiful flower. And you are certainly the fairest of them all."

Before either could say a word, the sound of hoof beats reverberating off the road echoed up to the pair. "It is time for me to go, little princess. But let's tell no one we spoke. Our little secret, perhaps?" Emma's eyes lit up at the promised secret and she nodded excitedly. "Until the next time then, dear." And in the next blink Emma sat alone.

Shortly thereafter both of her parents rode up to the stopped carriage. "Emma?" called Snow, wondering what on earth her daughter had gotten into.

"Mamma! I picked you a flower!" Emma called, dashing up to be lifted into her mother's lap.

"You have to be careful, Emma. These have thorns and can be very dangerous, oh, like that," Snow inspected the bright, dot of blood at the tip of one finger.

"Daddy, you need to kiss Mamma's booboo," commanded the little girl. It wasn't exactly the way he kissed his daughter's booboos but James did as requested.

"Now, don't we have a princess to be visiting?" James enquired, redirecting Emma's excitement to her visit with Alexandra. And the family quickly carried on their way without a backward glance.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Happy Ending

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. The Evil Queen will have her happy ending. And she will have her revenge.

Word Count: This chapter: 851; Total: 2006

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

I can't help the Thomas/Ella thing, _**Statement retracted: **I'm not messing much with Rumpelstiltskin because that's a knot of plot I can't even begin to think about._

__**I figured some Rumpelstiltskin bits out.**

* * *

><p>James settled into his desk, intent on reading the reports he'd been given, when a disgruntled noise stopped him. He stopped because the noise emanated from<em> under<em> his desk. Craning his neck James looked into the space and was surprised to find Emma there. His daughter was on her stomach, perusing a book in the light provided by a fairy light bobbing around her head. "What are you doing down there?" he asked after a moment.

Without looking up from the book, Emma answered, "Hiding."

"And from whom are you hiding," he asked, more than a little amused.

"Tutor."

"And which one would that be?" James asked.

"Math, I hate it," Emma answered, breaking her pattern of single word answers but still not looking up from the pages of her book.

"I never cared for math either," her father confessed, musing that his seven year-old daughter had more schooling than he had. Of course, there was his life as a farmer to explain that. "And why, may I ask, did you hide under my desk? Why not the nursery?"

This caused the girl to look up at her father. The look on Emma's face was one of annoyance as she patiently explained, "Morgan is crying again."

James nodded sympathetically. For all that the newest addition to the Royal Family looked for all the world like a copy of her older sister, the Princess Morgan cried. All day, every day. Without fail. And for no more reason, at least as far as her parents and Doc could tell, than a simple desire to cry. "Alright, so you will be under there for some time then?"

"Yes please," Emma intoned, slipping effortlessly back into her reading.

With a nod and a smile, James turned back to his own reading. He was careful to mind his feet, lest a booted foot's movement cause another squeak of protest.

The two read in companionable silence for a time. It was Emma who broke the trance woven by words when she tapped on her father's knee. James pulled his legs back to allow Emma to crawl out from under the desk. "Daddy, what does this word say?"

Ever since she had learned to read Emma had asserted her independence; she'd told her parents they did not need to read her stories at night because she could do it on her own. Since reading tales kept the precocious princess out of trouble, neither Snow nor James objected overmuch. But this did have James curious as to what word had stumped his bright child. "Let me see that," he said, gesturing for the book.

When Emma scrambled onto his lap, James set the book on the desk in front of them. "That word, the sounds are funny and not working right," pouted the princess.

Looking where Emma pointed, it took James a moment to register what word he was looking at. But when that information fell into place it caused a flood of icy fear to rear up. _Rumpelstiltskin._

"Where did you get this book?" James asked, flipping to the cover to find out what book his daughter had unwittingly stumbled upon. _Once Upon A Time. _A benign title for a subject that was anything but.

"In the library," Emma informed him, with a tone that questioned where else a book should be found.

James flipped through the book and found some relief in the colorful illustrations and well known tales. And his daughter was in the middle of one about Thomas and Ella. "Why are you reading this?" he asked, less afraid of some unknown magic and more from curiosity.

"I will find Alexandra's daddy. I always find people, like when I found Pinocchio. He was hiding in the wardrobe, but nobody else could find him. And I only get found when I want to." James doubted his daughter's first claim, he had been unable to find Thomas after nearly a decade of searching, but the second one he fully believed.

Idly flipping through the book, James stopped when his daughter uttered a small gasp. Looking at the page he'd turned to the prince frowned at the roughly drawn image: the Queen when she had interrupted his and Snow's wedding. "No need to be scared, Emma. It is just a picture. The Evil Queen will never harm you."

But Emma's gasp had not been one of fear, but of shock. She would know that silhouetted, even roughly drawn as it was, anywhere. That was her friend, her secret friend, Regina. But why had her father called her friend evil? The thought bounced around in Emma's head until her father flipped back to Alexandra's daddy's story. "Daddy, can I take the book with me to show Alexandra?"

Her father agreed, though he reminded her to be careful with the book. And Emma was always careful with books. But when the time came for the next visit to Alexandra, the book was the first thing to be carefully packed in Emma's baggage. She would show her playmate, but that would not be the only person she showed the book to.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Happy Ending

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. The Evil Queen will have her happy ending. And she will have her revenge.

Word Count: This chapter: 669; Total: 2675

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

**This chapter (or what was supposed to be one chapter) has taken a life of it's own. EQ/Regina will show up _next_ chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>If Emma seemed more excited for this trip than previous ones, neither the coachman nor armed escorts said a word. Reading the book kept the princess occupied for most of the journey. But as she read, Emma did not always like what she was reading.<p>

The frown on her face deepened upon reading that the Evil Queen had threatened Snow White and Prince Charming, _her parents_. It made no sense to the very young, very confused princess.

The villain in the book and the woman that she knew could hardly be the same person. The Evil Queen threatened people and Regina called Emma names like 'my pet' or 'dear.' Regina showed her magic tricks and the Evil Queen tried to kill people. Emma could not make those two people into one image.

But the picture in her book, roughly drawn though it was, could be no one but her friend. So though there was proof, there was also a fallacy and it wrapped the blonde in a whirlwind of conflicting emotions, the likes of which she'd never had to think about before.

And in her tumult of emotions Emma failed to notice, at least until arriving at her peer's castle, that her friend had never shown up. Had not stopped the carriage, driver, and guards in a stasis to spend time with Emma. Another straw on the back of a camel, or princess, who had nearly had enough.

However, her bad mood was pushed away when the carriage rolled to a stop in the courtyard of the neighboring kingdom's castle. Hardly waiting until they had stopped, Emma half-tumbled out of the carriage; her haste to show the other princess what she had found clear in every move she made.

After cursory bowing and scraping, the two princesses ran off to flip through the pages of the magical book. They read the story of Alexandra's parent's together, the older princess providing all of the reactions a trained storyteller could elicit.

"That is even sadder than Mother tells it," Alexandra sighed wistfully once the story was finished.

In an effort to cheer her friend, Emma told the other girl of her idea. "And we can use it to find your daddy. I bet it is full of clues."

Where Emma had expected enthusiasm to match her own, Alexandra's dainty lips pulled into a frown. "That is not very funny, Emma. It is not kind to tease like that."

"I am telling the truth," Emma shot back, voice rising in hurt at the fact that her friend did not believe her.

"And now you are lying? You are not a very nice friend." Alexandra's voice quavered as tears gathered at the corners of her blue eyes.

Being called a liar broke the dam which had held back Emma's earlier emotional storm. "I am not a liar!" she shrieked, voice echoing off the stone walls. Before the fight could escalate to physical violence, one of Emma's knightly escorts caught her firmly about the waist and carried her off.

From the way both princesses seemed disinclined to apologize, it was thought best that the visit end before something worse happened. Though her caretakers tried to admonish Emma, the princess would have none of it. She spent the greater part of the return trip huffing angrily in the plush carriage.

At first it was just the tiniest quiver of a lip. Then a sniffle. The journey was nearly over when Emma's anger was no longer greater than how much she hurt. And the young princess started sobbing, each attempt at consoling her only made the cries worse.

With her face buried in the carriage's seat, Emma felt their motion stop but her tears did not. When someone picked her up, Emma fought against the hold until she recognized her father's voice. Then the tearful princess curled against her father's chest to cry herself out. James let her, murmuring words of comfort and rubbing circles across her back, until the tired blonde cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Happy Ending

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. The Evil Queen will have her happy ending. And she will have her revenge.

Word Count: This chapter: 847; Total: 3522

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

* * *

><p>Stubborn as her parents, Emma could not be cajoled or ordered or begged into apologizing to Alexandra. This childish grudge tested her parents' patience to the limit, but before they could bundle the princess into a carriage and make her apologize a great storm blew into the kingdom.<p>

No storm like this had been seen even in Jiminy's magically extended life. The last of the harvest's fruits and vegetables froze on vine or tree or stem. Stores of food or goods were buried beneath mountains of snow; those that attempted to access the caches were lost to the elements. Even the great lake serving as a moat around the palace froze solid.

It was a hard winter for the common folk, but even the Royal family tightened their belts and went without. A great deal of the usual winter balls and feasts were canceled to provide for those whose lives were most uprooted by the storms.

Against the cold winter it was no simple task for Emma to keep up the heat of her anger towards the other young princess. And without that anger to keep her warm, Emma was cold and lonely.

And a winter without companions or cause to hope made only one thing grow: the mounting doubts which came up again every time that Emma read the book. For she had not seen her secret friend for a long time, and hope could become a misremembered thing in the dead of winter with only the barest memories of springtime left to you.

But when spring finally melted winter's icy grip, talk of apologies to Alexandra came up again. And with them, Emma's refusal to go. The princess' protests went unheeded and, as promised, the young blonde was sent off to her friend, will she or won't she.

Angry at the whole world (at seven the world isn't a large place), Emma pouted the whole trip. She didn't even react when her coach froze along the route.

"It is rude to keep people waiting, little princess," called the familiar voice of her secret companion. "Won't you come out, my dear?"

"No," huffed Emma, her stubborn streak asserting itself.

"No? Then I shall have to come to you." But as soon as the carriage door opened, Emma bolted through it and into the trees lining the trail. She made it maybe a dozen paces when something tripped her, sending the blonde pin-wheeling to the ground. Looking down and finding vines wrapping slowly around her body caused Emma to frantically fight the flora's hold on her.

"Running from me is foolish." Emma looked up, for the first time genuinely afraid of Regina, who stood with her arms outstretched with magic cascading from her fingertips. The magically summoned vines stood Emma upright, the leafy grip was the only thing keeping her standing. "Foolish, but also brave," Regina repeated before banishing the vines.

This confused the princess. "You are letting me go?" she asked as the vines slid away.

One sculpted eyebrow arched at this. "My intention was not to harm you dear, or were the flowers telling you otherwise?" One of the banished vines snaked its way into Regina's hand and shook a flower-shaped head. But when the petals of the flower flapped no sound came out. "We shall have to work on that," mused the sorceress, more to her flower than the girl before her.

Finally finding a vent for her anger, Emma shouted at the woman who seemed to forget her presence. "You lied to me! You are the Evil Queen and you attacked my parents!"

"Oh? And who told you that?" Regina asked.

"Is it true?" pressed the princess, ignoring the question.

"Yes. But you were given half the story, the other half has your mother ruining my life and stealing my happy ending." Here Emma gasped, she knew the power of happy endings but couldn't believe her mother would have done that. "Someday I will tell you that part, but for now there is something that should make you trust me."

When a boom like thunder and a small cloud of smoke enveloped the two, Emma averted her eyes. But when she looked up again, Regina held a mirror. "What is it?" asked the princess, her fingers itching to touch the gilt frame and perfect glass.

"This is a magic mirror, all you have to do is ask for me and I will appear in the glass," explained the woman, handing the mirror to the blonde. "But, it is now time and past for you to be going." And without another word Regina was gone and Emma's guards were frantic at her absence.

*-* OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT *-*

"Are you sure about this, my queen?" asked the green face bobbing in the mirror. "It seems questionable to spy on the young princess."

With a haughty flip of her wrist, the accusation was dismissed. "We are not spying, we are opening the lines of communication. You will only watch her when she summons you, or when I tell you to. Am I clear?"

"As glass, my queen."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Happy Ending

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. The Evil Queen will have her happy ending. And she will have her revenge.

Word Count: This chapter: 378; Total: 3900

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

* * *

><p>Entering the nursery, James found it unoccupied. But he had the feeling Emma would return soon. Whatever desperately important distraction she'd found had caused her to leave her mirror and open storybook in the middle of the floor.<p>

The storybook had been an obsession but an acceptable one. The mirror, which no one remembered giving to the princess, was a bit more concerning. It had become common to hear Emma talking but find no one around.

Stepping closer to look at the book found James shaking his head. Another story about the Queen. And her meddlesome mirror. _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? _James wasn't sure he approved of these stories and the mirror, but they kept Emma entertained.

In a fit of inspiration, he asked, "Mirror, mirror round and small, what keeps my princess in your thrall?" No answer came forth, but James hadn't really expected one. Leaving book and mirror, the prince left the nursery in search of his eldest daughter and whatever trouble she'd encountered.

*-* OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT *-*

"Your Majesty," the mirror began, loathe to interrupt her present occupation but equally reticent to be accused of secrecy. "The uh….young princess' father tried to access your mirror."

Regina turned to the nearest mirror with a scowl, magic still crackling around her fingertips. The guardsman, who had been dancing to avoid arcs of lightning sizzling his feet, took this opportunity to make himself scarce. "Now look, you made me lose my game," pouted the sorceress before shooting a final bolt out the door after the man.

"You'll lose more than that if James and Snow find out where the mirror came from." This interruption came not from the bobbing head in the mirror, but from behind the Queen.

"Oooh, I quiver with fear. Let them come; Snow with her fairies and dwarves," scoffed Regina. "Daddy, they won't find out."

The older man looked discouraged, but soldiered on. "Why can't you move past this?" he pressed, echoing a conversation of nearly a decade ago.

"Snow's happiness is a slap in the face. I will punish her, and with something worse than what she took from me." Even more than twenty years later, the pain still seared in her heart. "I cannot be happy until Snow isn't."

* * *

><p>Author's Note-1: I was thinking of doing a little time warp and fastforwarding until Emma is like 16-ish. What do you guys think?<p>

Author's Note-2: There's a reference to a previous episode of OUAT and a reference to a Disney movie. Shout out to anyone who tells me episode/movie/both in a message or comment.

Author's Note-3: It was mentioned that I wrote about Emma finding Pinocchio in the wardrobe before it came up in the show, I was not expecting that.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Happy Ending

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. The Evil Queen will have her happy ending. And she will have her revenge.

Word Count: This chapter: 473; Total: 4373

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

* * *

><p>"Mother, where is Emma?" Morgan asked, seeing only three seats on the dais. The two thrones were obviously for her parents, but there should have been two chairs for the two princesses. "She is going to miss - "<p>

Snow interrupted her younger daughter's complaint with a simple touch. "Your father knows." Emma had asked for permission to absent herself from the festivities and James had been all too happy to send their eldest daughter off to visit Alexandra. The tournament and ball were to celebrate James' birthday as well as his recent rise to the throne. But it also gave young royals and nobles the opportunity to impress the crown princess.

One point both James and Emma agreed on was that none of the suitors were good enough. James wanted to keep his daughter young while the eighteen-year-old princess was uninterested in all the suitors thus far.

"Why does she always do that?" asked the princess who was newly eleven and quite her sister's opposite. Morgan could not understand Emma's distaste for balls and gowns and all things courtly.

Snow simply smiled, knowing Emma was much more like her parents than the prim and proper princess beside her. "Think of it this way, more handsome young princes to dance with _you_." This caused the young princess to blush and Snow to laugh.

*-* OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT *-*

"You are ready so I have to go," Pinocchio hedged, trying to slip out of the tent before a gauntleted fist caught the back of his shirt. "Let me go, I already am in more trouble than this is worth."

Emma let her longtime friend go before reassuring him. "I told you I wouldn't let my parents punish you. They will think this is funny," Emma said confidently.

"I'm not worried about your parents, I'm worried about mine!" shrieked the young man. "I've come close to lying to my father and you know what that means!"

This made the princess snort in an unladylike fashion. "The Blue Fairy will come and turn you back into a puppet," mocked Emma. "She's as bad as Rumplestiltskin but at least everyone knows what they get with him. But the Blue Fairy gives 'blessings' that turn out no better than a deal with the imp."

Pinocchio looked like someone had smacked him but before he recovered the tent flap pulled open. Red slid in the gap with a triumphant smirk. "I changed your name in the tournament lists." Before Emma could protest Red continued, "Your name was 'Sir Emmett' and would have given the game away. But no one knew who you were yesterday and they called you 'The Swan.' So I told the officials to mark that down."

Looking down at the shield borrowed from the armory at Alexandra's castle, Emma traced the emblazoned swan. "The Swan. I like it."

* * *

><p>The next chapter will continue right where this one leaves off...once I write it.<p> 


End file.
